


Unlikely Friends

by jaspr



Series: Beast Boy Wonder [2]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping in the same bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspr/pseuds/jaspr
Summary: gar and jason are both watching for dr. light, except what should happen, happens





	Unlikely Friends

Jason and Gar were sitting back in the computer room, waiting for Dr. Light to appear on the scanner any moment now. It felt like they were watching the screen forever now. Jason pulled back, rubbing his eyes, not quite used to staring at a screen for this long, and Gar was as well. Jason looked to Gar.

"Maybe we should just call it a night," Gar offered, not quite matching his gaze, looking somewhere at the well behind him.

Jason frowned at that, "We need to be ready when Dr. Light shows up on these scanners.. I gotta show that I can prove myself," He said, crossing his arms and looking back to the screen.

Gar huffed, sitting back, "Maybe we could play video games or something on a different screen? I'm so bored."

Jason shook his head, opening another screen and starting up a game for them, tossing him a controller. They had gotten a few rounds in when Jason sighed and leaned back. Jason looked to Gar, who was pretty much teetering on the edge of just straight up falling asleep.

"You look a little tired," Jason said softly, scooting off his chair and standing, "You should get some sleep."

Gar snapped awake, "Weren't just complaining about how you didn't wanna miss Dr. Light?"

Jason shrugged, "I can take you to bed so you can sleep and I'll keep watch."

"You're not supposed to go fight him along.. promise you'll wake me up if you go," Gar mumbled, yawning.

Jason nodded, helping him stand from the chair. He picked him up by the arms and helped him walk back to his room, gently setting him down on his bed, pulling his blankets over Gar and started to tuck him in. He got his shoulders tucked in when he noticed Gar moving from underneath the blankets. Gar reached out from underneath the blanket and grabbed his hand softly, pulling him down so they were kissing there. Jason froze, surprised by the sudden gesture but soon found himself melting into the affection and kissing him back, leaning in and cooing gently to him before pulling away.

"Wait, come back," Gar mumbled sleepily, tugging on his hand.

Jason shook his head, "I shouldn't, you're way too tired, bro," He said, trying to convince himself that was the reason for his surprise affection.

"Just.. come cuddle with me for a little bit," Gar paused and looked at him, "Please?" He asked.

Jason sighed, shuffling into the bed next to him underneath the blankets awkwardly. He laid stiff as a board as Gar cuddled up to him, wrapping an arm around him. Jason sighed, blinking away his sleepiness, he had to keep awake so that he could go check on Dr. Light and make sure he didn't attack the town. Gar pulled himself up in his arms beside him, holding Jason's face and looking down at him. Jason blushed, eyes locking as he almost froze under the attention. Gar leaned forward, softly pressing his nose against his.

Jason sighed, "You need to go to bed, G-" He tried as he was interrupted by Gar kissing him again.

"I'm not tired," Gar mumbled into the kiss, climbing on top of him, "I always wanted to kiss you."

"Dude, I always wanted to kiss you too, you're so beautiful," Jason whined being subjected to all the attention, appreciating the soft feeling of his lips as they kissed. Jason decided maybe it would be okay if he fell asleep with Gar, Dick and other consequences be damned. Jason pulled from the kiss, keeping Gar beside him. He pulled the blanket above them, cuddling up to Gar and yawning.

"You're beautiful too," Gar said softly, just before they had both fallen asleep there together.


End file.
